Solace in the Silence
by Desenchanter
Summary: It was an honor to become one of the Emperor’s wives but to her it was like a death sentence. The repugnant Naraku was her worst nightmare so when she finally found another who hated him it brought her hope. Their affair was her only solace.


**Summary:** It was meant as an honor to become one of the Emperor's wives but to her it was like a death sentence. The repugnant Onigumo Naraku was her worst nightmare so when she finally found another who hated him it was enough to bring her hope. Their affair was her only solace.

**{:****S**_olace_ **i**_n _**t**_he_ **S**_ilence_ **_|:_}**

.•°…°•.

At the ripe age of fifteen the young maiden full of life had her entire future planned out for her, no ifs ands or buts, she knew what would become of her and there was no protesting, though, there was no reason why she would want to. Her father, Higurashi Keiji, was the second son of a noble family to the east of their country and thus would not really get much when his father passed, Kami forbid such a thing ever happened; the juvenile loved her grandfather so. He did not have much aspiration when the Emperor chose to stay at the humble Higurashi estate while he was passing through the eastern part of his land.

You can imagine the delight Higurashi Keiji received when he found out that his young daughter at the mere age of ten caught the attention of one of the most powerful Emperors in centuries—at least, that's what he boasted, and no one dared to protest. Perhaps he was not _the_ most powerful but he was one of the most ferocious, Kami have mercy on anyone he decided was an 'enemy'. He determined that when she was older, in just five years, he would like her to come to his castle and become one of his wives. Of course, the Higurashi family was honored and accepted with a thousand thanks.

She barely remembered seeing the Emperor when she was young, it wouldn't have been appropriate for her or any of the other females in her family to linger around him too much, but she thought him handsome and embellished how grand he must have been for five long years. Oh, she would get to become one of the Emperors wives! What could be nobler? Better?

How all her friends envied her, she'd got to wear the finest clothes, have the prettiest make-up, and so much more. Her life would be perfect, for certain, and the Emperor was rumored to be so very handsome. She would not be his main wife; the Empress was someone of higher birth than her and a woman that could understand the complications of the state. She would just be one of the others, no one really knew the point of the other wives but no one ever really thought about it either. If you were well off and of high birth you were allowed more than one, usually no more than three, but if you were the Emperor you could have as many as you desired.

The palace that she'd live the rest of her days out in was as grand as she had imagined it to be, larger, more elaborate; it was like a miniature village locked away behind guard covered walls. There were hints of gold here and there, jade, and so much more. It was lovely; it took her breath away as she was shown to a little building apart from the main castle that would be hers. It had a bedroom, a living area, a dining area, and a room for her personal servant. Her family had servants but she never had her _own_ that would do anything she requested—she was giddy with the prospect. Fine kimonos lined her closet already, her size exactly, hair ornaments, jewelry, and make-up, along with other beautiful gifts.

She slept alone the first night, the next day she woke up early with anticipation. It was the day she would be wed, she was dressed in the most expensive and delicately woven silk kimono she had ever seen, it took hours to put her make-up and hair into its proper due, but she felt like she was glowing just as brightly as the golden hair ornaments and pearls in her hair when they were finished.

Her heart beat hastily as she knelt down beside the Emperor, never looking him in the face yet, she was certain the whole world could hear the pound within her chest as the ceremony went on. It beat so fast when she was led to the room they would consummate their union that she was sure it would explode.

That was the first night he hurt her, but she knew it was supposed to and gave him the benefit of the doubt. Still, after a full moon phase she would decided she disliked the handsome man. After a seasons changed she learned to loath him. After a series of them, she knew that hate only festered more and more with each encounter.

.•¤°•. •¤°•.

Her co-wives, they were called, were all as lovely as she, all well educated, all fabulous, and for the most part they got along. At least, they acted as if they did. Jealousy was the gravest of sins, a wife could never be envious of another or the attention their husband might shower one with instead of them, they were seen as dirt if they did, so even if one was they never openly showed it.

Most were jealous, nevertheless, of his obvious favoritism for his youngest and last wife. He spent more nights with her, he sent her more gifts, and spoke highest of her cleverness and beauty. Only one of her co-wives ever treated her with dignity, the Empress Kaguya, the others just scowled and glared when no one was looking.

_She_ was the only one that had not bore him a child. Each of the others had, his first wife, the Empress Kaguya, bore him an heir on the first try, gave him twin daughters, and another young boy who was no more than three. His second wife, Kagura, was a feisty one that could give her the cruelest of looks, they almost never spoke. She gave him his second son, before the Empress gave him his third, and a girl. His third wife, Kanna, was a pale skinned, quiet girl that did not seem to care for her co-wives existence, not even Kagome's, she was also the Emperor's obvious least favorite, gave him a daughter. Kahoru was another; she was with child and had already given him a son.

It was not only the other wives that gossiped about the fact that she did not produce any children for the Emperor, the guards did, the servants, everyone, but she honestly did not care. Not at all, why did the disgusting man need another child? He had an heir; he had eight children and a ninth on the way. Why did he need a tenth? She'd be damned if she ever brought a piece of him into the world. She barely socialized with her husband's children, it was frowned upon for her to do such a thing, but when she did they were all poorly behaved. Perhaps they simply disliked her because she was one of their father's wives and _not_ their mother, or perhaps there was just an evil in all of them that could not be cleansed away—the latter seemed accurate to her, their father was obviously the devil after all.

He was repugnant to her, in every way. His smile gave her a terrible shiver, his chuckle was needles to her ears, and his touch… his touch was enough to make her heave. She hated him with a passion, a burning, revolting, fire within her.

He was cruel, so very cruel, not only to his enemies but whoever didn't bend to his whim. He loved it when riots started up around the country because that meant he would be allowed to go and destroy, send some to prison and watch as he tortured them for information that usually did not matter.

If only he would go off to crush one of those rebellions and never return, honestly, someone just needed to kill him already and spare his subjects.

At first she used to feel guilty for wishing his death but then she learned more and more about him and decided that he deserved it, a worse one than she could think up. Maybe others felt the way she did, but she never met someone she trusted enough to confine in, and apparently anyone that felt the same way never deemed she was worthy to tell.

Upon one of her husband's many feasts for no apparent reason, the rest of their country could be dying of hunger but Kami forbid he doesn't eat like royalty or throw festivals over the smallest victories, she sat outside in the midst of her only sanctuary—the garden, under her favorite, old, tree. The night was cool, the sky clear, she could see the stars easily. There were enough people and alcohol to entertain the Emperor that he would not notice she wandered off. The room was too crowded for her taste and the air thick with smoke.

Everything about the pretty palace he housed himself in was nauseating.

While she pondered her unfortunate circumstances a crack made her jump and lift her legs to wrap her arms around them, she held her breath, willing away any prospect that someone would find her and inquire _why_ one of the Emperor's wives wasn't with him in during one of his many celebrations. Maybe if she closed her eyes she'd become invisible, she liked to think she would, since she so often shut them so tightly she was certain she wouldn't be able to open them once her hideous husband was finished with his deed.

"Oh, sorry," she heard then footsteps head away.

"Wait," she whispered when she opened her lids to see that she did not know the well dressed gentlemen, a nobleman perhaps? "You do not have to leave." Anyone who was not a guard and wanted to get away from the noise of the smug filled room was welcomed company.

The man stopped and turned to look at her, for a moment she was impressed by his handsome features but she had been fooled by such things before and was reluctant to allow that to happen again. Though, his little silver puppy ears were ever so adorable.

"You…" he coaxed as he turned all the way to walk within a few steps of her, so the moonlight could make his golden orbs glow all the more, "are one of the Emperor's wives."

"I," she paused before sighing, "yes, please do not tell anyone I am here. I do not want to go back." She was foolish, certainly, but for some reason she felt safe enough to tell him the truth—or maybe, most likely, she was just sick of the lies and all the imaginary bliss.

He nodded once as he glanced around, "I don't either. I like it out here, do you mind if I join you?"

She shook her head and watched as he walked over to sit with his back to the tree just like her, facing away, "my name is Higurashi Kagome," she refused to take the Emperor's name and give up her own, it was her 'spunk' the Emperor would always laugh, and one of the many feisty features about her that he loved the most.

"Is that so?" he mused for a moment, "I am Toashi Inuyasha."

"Of the Toashi clan?" She assumed.

"Obviously," he snickered back.

"_Obviously_," she mocked in a hush, "that means you are related to—"

"Diluted," he snapped, "very, very diluted, we are barely blood."

"Huh," she mumbled as she rested against the bark and turned her head so she could see the back of him. Usually, people leaped at the chance to explain how they are kin to the Emperor, _if_ they have the honor to be, that is.

"I have heard of you."

"Have you now?"

"The youngest of his wives, the prettiest many say, yet the most rebellious, you refuse to go by Onigumo, and you won't bare him a child."

"Yes," she laughed with humor, "because I can control the latter."

"So it bothers you that you are apparently barren?"

"Well, how foreword of you, we are essentially strangers."

He shrugged to that and turned his head so he could look at her, "I suppose that's true."

"Though, to tell you the truth," she coaxed as she glanced over to him, "I am pleased about that."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so," she retorted.

"Can I tell you something then?" he inquired while his eyes wandered about her moonlit features, "something you cannot tell your husband."

"I love not telling him this," she assured with a smile.

"I hate him; I hope he burns in the deepest level of hell someday."

Her expressions disappeared at that, it was not from the fact that she was appalled by his statement but shocked, from the gravity of it all. That was as good as treason to say such a thing, if she _did_ tell her husband he would throw even someone of such caliber as a Toashi in the lowest, coldest, dampest prison and torture him for days before beheading him in public. Did he somehow know she felt the same way? Or did he just not care? Were those words that could never be spoken burning through him like it was her?

Maybe it was a trick, her husband was a conning soul, but all the same, she whispered back as she locked her hazels with his ambers, "me too."

His eyes widened for a fraction of an instant at her subtle yet sincere words. In that moment they decided—with an unspoken union—to screw the rules, to shame the man they both hated, and leaned close enough to press their lips lightly together. It was not a kiss of love, but of mutual agreement, of a binding contract—that together, they'd 'fuck the system', that they'd do what they shouldn't, that they'd rebel, if only silently.

.•¤°•. •¤°•.

It was almost too difficult to keep her moans to a minimum, to press her lips and keep her screams of pleasure from penetrating her lips, to not gasp too loudly—there would be Hell to pay if they were caught, even by her loyal servant Ayumi. Maybe the kind girl would not go straight to her husband but there was far too much of a risk for them if anyone else found out about their little moonlit rendezvous.

She arched her back off her futon and dug her nails deeper into his back and watch—half-lidded—as he silently moaned and shut his eyes, pounding further into her, causing a sensation she did not know existed. Was it that her lover knew tricks that made her head spin, her inners twirl with ecstasy, and heart flutter endlessly that her husband was ignorant of or just the fact that she was not repulsed by his scent, his touch, his presence like she was her husband's?

Always, at the end, their lips clashed together and they'd finally let a full moan muffle in the others mouth. Each time she was consumed with her husband's essence she was disgusted, she automatically cleansed herself—no matter what the hour—but with her lover, with the handsome hanyou, she wasn't. It felt good, to be filled with him so much that some even spilled out when he pulled free to retrieve his clothes.

Little was ever said between them, it was better that way, their eyes just locked with the others as they dressed before he silently made his way out the window he always entered.

How long had it been since they started? She was unsure, seasons had shifted, trees had grown, and flowers had bloomed only to die once more. She loved it all, it was dangerous, thrilling, a break from her mundane life and horrid husband. The young mistress did not know how her secret companion felt about her, perhaps she was no more than a 'fuck-you' to her husband and a rousing 'fuck-toy' all at once, but she did not care. He was her only solace and she would continue to see him every time he ventured near and stayed at the castle. It was not enough, she felt, why couldn't he be stationed at the castle as head of the Imperial Army? Then he would always be there, constantly with her. It would be bliss.

A smile always lingered on her lips for days after he visited, until her husband came to spend a night with her instead of one of his other four wives. Five, he said, was the perfect number. He wouldn't take another until one died, and with the way he treated them it was very likely that day was nearing.

Not for her, he was gentlest with her—if the way he gripped her wrists to pin them above her head and thrust into her with full force, nibble, _bite_, and hit harder to the point that she was sore for days in her nether regions could be called 'gentle'. Yet, she still knew from the gossip of what the other wives told their servants who told Ayumi who told her, that she had it the easiest. For that, she was thankful.

No wonder she was never with child, how such fierce actions could bare an infant was beyond her. Why did he want another heir, from her in particular? He had plenty of children, he didn't tend to any of them, just his eldest son and only _sometimes_, so why did he want another? She never ever would bare his child, she willed and prayed for that every time he left her cold and void.

"The pretty ones are always a bother," people would whisper.

"She's barren," others would taunt.

"The Emperor picked a fun fifth, at least," others would chuckle.

It didn't matter, she didn't care what others thought and she was grateful beyond belief that she was barren. She was present outside of Kahoru's birthing room—as it was proper for the wives to be—while she brought another girl into the world. The screams of agony did not get by her unnoticed; she cringed at the thought of suffering more for the monster that was the Emperor.

"When will I see you again?" She had asked on her last encounter with her honorable lover, Toashi Inuyasha. He had paused before leaving, mulled it over, then turned his wonderful sunny gaze back to her and explained, "a rebellion has broken out in the East. I am heading the effort to erase it, thanks to your husband, but my brother is the one that is leading the revolt. So, I will be dragging my feet on this one. Hopefully, he'll succeed and overthrow the Emperor."

"So quite some time?" She translated with a frown, "how unfortunate."

"It is," he sighed before bidding her farewell and slinking away into the night.

It was sometime after he left that she began to feel woozy, lightheaded, and even feverish at times. Ayumi had worried she was ill so she sent for the best of healers in the castle… everyone was thrown into jubilee when the news broke out.

The Emperor's fifth wife was _finally_ with child. It was a gift from Kami.

Praise was placed upon her whenever she walked around; people bowed more to her, her ghastly husband visited her frequently at first with a smug smirk. Often she vomited all the more when he was around. Then she began to show and she was essentially never to leave her little home, it was the Emperor's pride to know one of his wives—his favorite, this time, too—was going to give birth to _his_ spawn but it was not something that he necessarily wanted to show off. A woman with child should not be out in public but kept hidden away while her womb swelled.

Often, she was frightened by it all. Constantly, she wondered if the child within her was one bore for love—she did love Toashi Inuyasha, didn't she?—or one from hate. Either way, it would not be alright. The world would not continue to turn; there was no happy ending for her and the infant gradually growing within her sheltering womb. For she could not love a child that was part monster, however evil that might be, and the one that she could dote over would be killed and so would she. Her husband and her lover looked nothing alike, one had red, demonized eyes, raven hair, pale skin and the other had a glowing, golden gaze, long silver tresses, and a fine tan. She was nearly certain that her child would have her father's eyes, perhaps even the adorable little puppy ears if she was lucky enough to have _him_ be the co-creator? There would be no hiding it, and there was a chance that even her lover would be found out and killed.

That was, only if the child within her was not her husband. How she _loathed_ the way her husband enjoyed touching her expanding abdomen and gloating about his achievement but she hated all the more that her lover had not yet returned—did he even know she was with child? That it might be his? That she prayed and hoped with all her heart and soul that it was?

Finally, when her belly was bulging she heard the best of news—Toashi Inuyasha had returned. It was only something her servant had said in passing, though, since she could not leave her home. Her husband often told her it for her own safety that he kept her locked away, to make sure nothing happened to her or 'their' child, but she was certain it was just his way of being particularly cruel. She was locked away in a cage, with nothing to do but count the days that had passed since she found out she was with child—one hundred and fifty, so she was probably somewhere along two hundred and ten along. That meant there was at least sixty to go before she was either killed or bore a monster.

Which would she prefer?

That was what her mind was lingering on as she lied upon her back staring up at the ceiling, her hands rubbing her stomach as she sighed. A small thud caught her attention so she turned her head and saw her handsome hero there, with wide eyes she pushed herself up with her arms and stared at him with awe. Relief gave way to shame, yes she wanted to see him, yes she wanted to be with him once more, but at the same time… it was embarrassing to let him see her in such a state. She held her breath as his eyes evaluated every bit of her being.

"Whose is it?" He whispered.

She kept to the same hush as she muttered the words that hunted her, "I do not know…"

"Who do you want the father to be?"

With awe she let her gaze lift to lock with his fixated stare, but quickly that washed away to show the agony that tore away at her soul, "do you really have to ask? You. You, you, you. I want it to be _you_. I cannot love a child that is his… I do not want to ever give him a," she closed her eyes and covered her mouth at the very thought. After she was certain she would not choke or shed a tear she opened them once more to the ever so silent man only to discover _why_ he was so quiet.

He wasn't there.

He had left… that was too much, what did it mean? She tried her best to keep her sobs silent but the tears that trekked down her face was so hot, her lungs burned, and it was difficult to get enough air to sooth them that she had to gasp louder and louder.

That was just too much… he was just too cruel.

She slept through most of the day since she her cries didn't lull her to sleep until dawn. All day she was mopping and her dear friend, her only friend, was concerned for her but she brushed it off and stayed mute. Nothing could cure her aching heart but the words from one man… at least it answered one question, did she love him? Yes, or else it would not hurt so much. Or maybe, just maybe, she wanted to so that the child was not bore from a rebellious union. A fruitless one, at that, since the Emperor was still the Emperor.

That night another quiet thud caught her attention, she was already sitting and only weakly looked over to him as he walked over to kneel down before her, his golden, glimmering, gaze on nothing but her grand gut, "if it is mine," he started, "then they'll know, obviously, that cretin and I don't look a thing alike and unless all the traits resemble you then…"

"I know," she sighed, "but I would still rather it be you…"

"Me, too," he muttered back he kissed her upon the forehead. That was all it took to lighten the heavy load on her heart, "we are leaving. I spent all last night figuring out a way and all today paying off the right people. We should be able to get out of here; I have a carriage waiting for us down the way. I know where we can go."

"Where?" She gripped gingerly, "where could we go that he will not find us? This whole land is his; he will have the entire army looking for us—"

"Just trust me," he beseeched as he took her chin to tilt her head up so that their gazes would intertwine, "Kagome."

Just to hear him say her name was enough, what other choice did she have? He led her out the back way from her little home, she was certain that door had been locked the day before, but she supposed that was part of his preparation. His hand was wrapped around one of hers as he led her through the shadows of the castle, pausing here and there to make sure none of the guards caught sight of them, while her other was upon her abdomen.

"Did you hear that?" One guard whispered as his eyes wandered over to where Inuyasha had pushed her into a dark passage. "Did you see something?"

"No, you fool, let's keep going," the other grunted.

She had never had her heart beat so swiftly before in all her life. He nodded and led her all the way to a small hidden route through the wall that surrounded the castle.

"Are you alright?" He whispered once they were a fair distance through the woods to the east of the castle, "can you continue on?"

"Yes, I am fine," she assured with a nod but her voice must not have been believable because he stopped, turned and picked her up, "Toashi-san! No, please put me down, this is embarrassing and I am too heavy—"

"Inuyasha, and don't worry about it."

So she tried her best not to as he carried her to that carriage he promised, the one that they were in for days until they reached a small village by the sea.

"If we had time, I would say we should stay here until you give birth but we don't. They have to know you are not there; we won't have another chance to escape this place. We have to go now, will you be alright?" He inquired as he led her to the docks. She didn't have to ask what he was planning, there was a grand ship bobbing in the crisp ocean with people flooding onto it. She assumed they'd be two of the passengers on the voyage, and was right.

It was a terrible, _terrible_, journey for her. Apparently she suffered from sea-sickness on top of being already nauseas so a great majority of it was spent with her hanging over the side of the boat pouring her meals into the sea. It was tender, sweet even, how her companion treated her; he was always, _always_, by her side, giving her the saddest look when she was emptying her stomach. He said soothing words to make her feel better, held her hand as she slept, and made sure she was safely below deck when the storm broke out that shook the ship, making her feel even worse but that time she did not have anything to throw up.

It was the longest week and a half of her life and never before had she thought she'd be so happy to simply walk on solid land again, she almost bent down to kiss it but she knew it would take forever for her to get up again. Regrettably, they had no time to waste apparently, since Inuyasha shuttled them once more onto a carriage ride that lasted only two days.

"Where are we?" She muttered groggily when it stopped at their final destination.

"Kuoshang, I have family here," he explained as he took her hands and led her to a humble home in comparison to the castle she used to live at, but it was more enough for two—soon to be three—of them. "Pick whichever room you want."

"Inuyasha," she inquired meekly as she leaned against one of the doors, "do you speak Chinese?"

"Yes, fluently, we will be living here from now on; your husband has no claim here. The Emperor of these lands hates him; he'll never be able to get us here." He assured with a nod, she gave him a weak one back before she entered the already furnished room to lie down.

She felt horrid for so many reasons, the voyage was rough on her, being pregnant was not easy, and she had not slept well in days so she thought that the second she lied down she'd fall asleep yet that was not the case. She went from one side to the other trying to find a comfortable position but it seemed like an impossible quest.

"Oh," she heard as her door opened, without a knock she noted, "by the way, we are married. If anyone asks, you are Toashi Kagome, my wife."

Somehow she wasn't surprised that he would tell people that, to have a child out of wedlock was frowned dreadfully upon, so she just nodded at that. She would much rather have him as a husband that Onigumo Naraku, anyway.

He lingered at the door for a while before he stepped in all the way and shut it behind him, "you look worn," he commented as he sat beside her to brush some of her somber strands out of her face, "and pale."

"I feel that way," she muttered back with a small cringe.

"What is it?"

"Nothing bad," she sighed as she took his hand into hers and moved it down to her protruding stomach, "he is just kicking again."

His eyes widened when he felt the bump, "he?"

"I do not know, of course, but I prefer that over 'it'."

He just nodded at that while his stare shifted across her slowly softening expression, "you should sleep, Kagome. These last few weeks have been taxing on you, I'm sure, so just rest from here on out. I will get a healer to come check on you first thing tomorrow morning. Don't worry, you'll like it here."

"Anywhere is better than the castle," she muttered. She couldn't help but think about all how hard he must have worked to get everything arranged for them as she let slumber take her. It was touching.

.•¤°•. •¤°•.

After a day passed she got her desire for food back and since she was eating for two still she had quite the appetite, the healer had told them that everything was fine and that he would come to check on them again soon. She found she liked Kuoshang as Inuyasha had guessed; it was a lovely village that they lived right outside of in a tranquil area. The only problem was she did not speak their language but she made it a point to try to learn it and over meals her 'husband' tried to teach her the basics.

"Are you happy?" She inquired after their servants—they had two, apparently, he was just as well off here as he was there, for that she supposed she should be thankful.

"Me?" He retorted with raised brows, "do I act like I'm not?"

"That is not a yes," she replied, "this is all so… sudden, you had to rip your life apart and move to a foreign land—"

"I spent my childhood here, my mother is Chinese, my father Japanese, I have always preferred my mother's side of the family and I can stand this Emperor far more than the other."

"Still, that is not a yes or no."

"Are you happy?"

"That's not the point," she assured with a pout, "I am asking—"

"You had to be pried away from your life and move to a foreign land where you cannot understand what people around you are saying, where you have never been, and never see your family or friends again."

Her expression softened to match her eyes as she rested her hand upon her stomach, "I do not know."

He nodded to that as he stood up, "I am going to go visit a friend. I'll be back by night—"

"Inuyasha, what if the child is his…?" It was the question that had been on the tip of both of their tongues since the moment they left the castle. It was the one that both had tried to ask a few times but ended up never being able to say, so she did, finally. "What do we do then?"

"I don't know," he murmured back, "whatever you want to, I suppose."

"I cannot love his child… at least, I do not think so. Does that make me a terrible person?"

"No, I couldn't, either," he retorted as he began off, "see you tonight."

"Goodbye," she whispered as she got to her swollen feet wobbly, oh, how she hated to be pregnant. There was little that was glamorous about it and she could _not_ wait until it was over.

She dismissed the maids for the day to try and get her mind off of all the questions she did not want to think of—all the what ifs, all the pondering. She was not doing anything particularly strenuous, just a mundane chore, hanging the laundry to dry was easy enough. She only got halfway through the pile before she felt one of the clothes ripped away from her and turned to see a rather glaring hanyou.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you were not going to be home until tonight."

"Is this what you do while I'm away? The chores? What do I pay the servants for? Stop it, now."

"I am not inapt, Inuyasha, I can do this, just because I am with child does not mean that I cannot do anything. I am sick of you treating me as such."

"When was the last time you actually did your own chores, hn? Pregnant or not?"

That had her stumped so she furrowed her brows and pouted.

"Besides, you _are_ pregnant and the child _might_ be mine, so I won't let you do any of this. Just relax."

It hurt her for some reason to hear 'might', she knew he had every right to say it, it was the truth, it was just a fact but there was still a pang… "Since it _might_ not you _might_ as well let me do some chores."

He grumbled a curse below her breath and growled, "I won't have a pregnant women doing anything, whether the child's mine or not. I'll do whatever you need, so just stop."

"N—"

"Let me put this a different way, Kagome," he requested staunchly as he snatched the few clothes that were left and hung them halfheartedly. "I am the man, I am your husband, you do as I say and do not argue with me. Got it?"

She narrowed her hazel gaze upon him but sighed and nodded all the same, he had been good to her, he had a right to order her around every once and a while. It was only fair.

.•¤°•. •¤°•.

All her life she had only ever lived at two places, the Higurashi Estate and the Imperial Palace, she had never really lived on her own and though she wasn't really now either, since she had a few servants and Inuyasha, she was as isolated all the same. She did not understand what the servants said, the people in the village, but most of the customs were the same so she was sure she could skid by until she adapted better.

"I will have to make it a point to teach you my language and culture," she whispered as she rubbed her stomach with the one hand that was not propping herself up. It was a cool night and the sky was clear enough to see the stars and moon so she took to sitting out on the porch to gaze up at it. As far as she was aware, it was the same sky she saw each night back at the castle, it was a little comfort.

A sigh left her lips as she tilted her head to one side and shut her eyes, when everything was so quiet it was hard for the festering fear in her not to fly to the surface.

_If_ it was Onigumo Naraku's child… what would she do?

_What_ was the Emperor willing to do to get her back?

Did he know where she was? Was he still tracking her down?

"It's late," she heard from behind her, "you should go to bed."

"I would appreciate it if you stopped treating me like a child," she retorted while he walked over to sit beside her with his back to the wooden post, "I really am not inapt, Inuyasha."

"If you say so," he gripped back, he didn't wait long enough to allow her a response, and he just rearranged her with little effort so that she was resting with her back to his chest.

Her eyes shot open at that, in all the time they had been there he had done little to show affections—they slept in separate rooms, they barely ever touched—yet now he was doing this? Though, his arms did not wrap around her, it was the closest they had been in days.

"Rest," he ordered.

Really, he was a difficult person, stubborn, short-tempered—still, she was certain he would never lift a hand to her—and he could be ever so immature, but this time she would allow it relaxed back to shut her eyes. After a while of nothing but the sound of the wind whispering upon the brushes, grass, and trees she felt a pair of hands upon hers, which rested on her enlarged abdomen.

"This is my child," he whispered into her ear.

"I hope so," she mumbled back.

"It is," he emphasized in his usual growl and even though it was not the affect he meant for, it still earned a soft, subtle, smile from her.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she taunted, but, in all reality, that wishful thinking was what gave her the power to push away nightmares and doze off.

"I can tell, ya' know, how worried you are all the time. You don't hide it well, Kagome. He is not coming, he will never come, we are safe here."

"You do not know him like I do," she muttered back, "this whole ordeal must have really wounded his pride, he would cross the sea to fix it."

"And wage a war with a far stronger Emperor? The Imperial Army here is double the one he has and far more loyal, half that serve Naraku detest and would run from battle."

"You assume he cares about those that would have to die in his war," she was more than aware of the fact that he did _not_. "Sometimes, I have terrible dreams and when I wake up I think he is there…"

"He will never be," he assured in the same hush of a whisper, his lips right at her ear, "we are not even by the sea. He will never find us and even if he did—which he _won't_—he will never be able to find us. I will protect you; nothing is ever going to happen to you, not while I'm around."

It was to her benefit to believe that, so she just did, what reason did she have to doubt him? Hadn't he gotten them all the way here without a problem? Didn't he give her a pleasant life here? And his tone was so sure, so calm yet determined, so she gave him her faith. She had already given him her heart, so why not everything else?

"I trust you," she mumbled back before slipping into to the land of dreams.

.•¤°•. •¤°•.

Giving birth was the agony she had suspected it would, worse even, she screamed just as Kahoru had and finally brought the unknown child into the world. When it was through and she could fall back and rest while she took a series of deep, soothing, breaths to try and recover, she didn't even notice the Japanese midwife wash and wrap her child or her 'husband' enter the room to sit beside her. She knew Inuyasha had to have searched quite a while to find one, but also felt better having her instead of another, for some reason.

"What a lovely child," the midwife commented as she handed the baby to the worn mother, "the eyes are particularly striking."

"Thank you," Inuyasha replied to dismiss the woman.

"He does have beautiful eyes," she whispered with teary relief as she cradled the child in her arms, a smile laced her lips as she felt Inuyasha pull her gently into an embrace—the first one they shared since the night they escaped from the castle.

"I have a son," he grinned as he placed a candor kiss upon her head, "and a pretty wife. To answer you question, I am happy."

"Me too," she whispered joyously with a weak laugh, "I could cry."

"What should we name him?"

"Hisoka," it was perfect, they both were sure of it as she relaxed into him and shut her eyes, "I love you."

There was a silent lag before he softly said, "I love you, too."

Though, they were never formally wed, she didn't care, she felt like his wife more so than she ever did to Onigumo Naraku. She adored him, would do anything for him, and it often appeared that he felt the same way. Never in all her life had she experienced such joy like she did when she lived in her new home with her son that she doted with affection and her husband who she constantly bathed with love. It was the perfect place to raise a family; the seasons were lovely, the weather kind, and the people friendly. Within a few years she learned the language and made friends, she met her husband's relatives and adored them, she was certain that they would live happily ever after.

Didn't they deserve to?

* * *

**A/N**: This is just something that came to me. It's not historically accurate by any means, of course, since I don't think polygamy was ever prevalent in Japan but oh well. It's just a story


End file.
